


You don't know until you know

by I_Guess_I_Write



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage if you squint, F/M, First Time, Oral, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Guess_I_Write/pseuds/I_Guess_I_Write
Summary: Jester finds herself contemplating her taste in men, then tastes one.





	You don't know until you know

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no real excuse for this. I was bored at work. 
> 
> There are probably errors... and awkward wordings....
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> And if you don't... oops... no one made you read it. :)
> 
> Ohh, and I don't speak German.... Sorry.

Never fall for a man who hates himself. It is advise she never received from mama, but she knows, just knows it has to be written down somewhere. No matter, even if she was told, she highly doubts she would have listened. After-all, she has done it twice now. First, Fjord… Jester tries to shake the memory from her mind.

Jester finds herself mulling over her current predicament and reliving past hurt. Her sketchbook is open and she is tapping her pencil. She sighs and starts sketching. It still stings. It was months ago, and it still stings. 

She looks over to where Fjord is. It doesn’t help seeing something take root between him and Caduceus. She is happy for the both of them. Really, she is. It’s just a reminder that she wasn’t enough. She sees the change in Fjord, and it is wonderful. He hates himself less and less. She just wasn’t enough. Didn’t smile enough, didn’t laugh enough, wasn’t happy enough, wasn’t enough of a cleric, wasn’t desirable enough, just wasn’t enough. 

She watches them. They make a good couple, even each other out, compliment each other. She wonders if the Fjord and her would have worked as well as Fjord works with Caduceus. She shrugs to herself thinking it doesn’t matter. And it really doesn’t. He choose Caduceus, and after the way he treated her, she doesn’t really want him. She is just much more wary now of any feelings she has. 

Her eyes find Caleb easily. These days, she always seems to know exactly where he is. She sighs again. He is beautiful, sitting in front of the fire, explaining something to Nott. Nott is riveted, and Jester doesn’t blame her one bit. Caleb really is beautiful, especially when talking excitedly about something he finds interesting. She draws his hands, the gestures his hands make. She then forces her gaze away form him and refocuses on her sketchbook. She has a moment to be embarrassed about how much of Caleb has made his way in to her sketchbook, but doesn’t think the Traveler minds… much. 

Would Caleb be distrustful of her if she told him? Would he pull away from her like Fjord did? She shades in some areas in her drawing before she continues on with her communion with the Traveler. Telling him of her day and her adventures always makes her feel better, less confused. 

She tries to focus on her depiction of their previous encounter. She really does. But her mind keeps traveling to Caleb. She doesn’t know what to say to him, and is scared of how he will react. Her gaze wanders back to him, he’s reading now and she smiles. She pulls herself back to her work. She stays working as the others disperse to sleep. When she finally does look up, it’s only Caleb and her in the room. 

Caleb looks up form his book around the same time she is looking around and he nods to her. She waves back and continues with the final touches on her drawing. She has been working on trying to make wet things actually look wet. She almost has it. 

Frumpkin rubs against her let and she leans down, scratching his head. He starts purring and she smiles and picks him up. She places him in her lap and continues to pet him while drawing. 

Jester likes to think Frumpkin is an extension of Caleb. She sometimes wonders if Caleb can feel what Frumpkin can without being inside Frumpkins head. Maybe not the pets, but hopefully the contentment of being cared for. She makes sure to shower Frumpkin with extra affection for Caleb, just in case. 

She erases a bit, reshapes, tries to highlight and then tilts her head looking at her progress. 

“You’ve really captured the puddles of blood and slime. Ja?”

Jester jumps a little, she didn’t hear Caleb move, “Ohh Caleb! I didn’t hear you, have you been taking lessons from Nott?”

Caleb laughs, “I have my moments.”

It makes Jester smile. “I have been working on bettering some of the details of my work.”

“It shows”

“Thanks. How is your book?”

“Exciting. There is lots to learn, and… Well, I might… have found… well a path to help Nott.”

Jester would be jumping up and down if Frumpkin wasn’t contentedly purring in her lap. “Really!?”

“There is still a lot I need to learn…. But here.” He gestures to the book, “Is a thread. 

“That is so great Caleb! Is that why Nott was so happy, just now?”

“Umm…nein. I haven’t… told her yet. I wanted… to have something more… solid.”

Jester nods, “Yeah, I understand. I won’t say anything.”

“Ja… well, Gute Nacht Jester.”

“Good night Caleb.” Jester smiles, then stops, thinking, “Did you want Frumpkin?”

“No, you can keep him for the night, if you would like.”

“Thank you Caleb!”

“You’re welcome.”

Jester goes back to petting Frumpkin. She feels Caleb’s presence behind her as if he doesn’t want to leave her just yet, but retreats before she works up the courage to say anything. Jester finishes her drawing and notices Frumpkin has fallen asleep in her lap as she puts her supplies away. She doesn’t want to disturb him. She wonders if Caleb lets Frumpkin sleep with him and then wonders if she lets Frumpkin sleep in her bed, if it is almost like Caleb sleeping next to her. Would Frumpkin tell Caleb later? Would Caleb get the tiniest bit jealous?

A small breeze sweeps through the room, rustling her papers and she feels a familiar presence next to her.

“It’s been some time, I thought you might have forgotten me.”

“I could never! It’s been busy, but I filled five pages for you tonight!” She looks towards the hooded figure. He’s smiling. 

“I know.” He slides her sketchbook over and pages through the images. 

Jester keeps her hands busy petting Frumpkin catching the Travelers attention. He stops flipping through her book and reaches out to pat Frumpkin his head. He barely touches Frumpkin before he is immediately being swatted and hissed at. 

“Frumpkin!?” Jester tries to calm him, but his back is arched, tail puffed, and he jumps off her lap and bolts for the exit. Jester pouts. 

“I am sorry, child. I didn’t mean to scare you little companion.”

Jester shrugs, “It’s ok, he probably went to find Caleb.” She was looking forward to a night snuggling with the little fur ball. 

“Hmm.” The Travelers attention turns back to Jester’s sketchbook. “Your artwork has improved greatly.”

Jester blushes and beams at the compliment. 

The Traveler points at a depiction of a prank she recently pulled on a snooty shop keep. He laughs, “This was very enjoyable. He needed to be lowered a peg or two.” 

Jester laughs, “He was really snobby. He refused to sell us stuff because we traveled with humans! How stupid!” 

She is smiling at the memory. Caleb was so upset, so she broke off and went back. She first bought what Caleb wanted, then rearranged his entire shop. As she left, she decided that wasn’t enough, so she waited until he was leaving and made him look human for his walk home. She watched as he experienced the hardship he gave Caleb, then towards the end, she disguised herself and told him that she would make him a human permanently if he ever treated another human that badly again. He was really scared. When she had dragged Caleb there the next day, he apologized to Caleb and gave him a discount! 

“I think he learned his lesson.” Jester tells the Traveler. 

The Traveler laughs and pats her shoulder. “I think you’re right.” He continues to flip through, “Hmm…I see a lot of you magical human friend.”

Jester blushes, “Well, you know…”

The Traveler smiles, but keeps his eyes on her drawings. “It suggests… well, I think I do… know” he looks over at her. 

Jester looks to her lap. 

“My Child, what’s wrong?”

“Nothings wrong, really. It’s just…. Ohh Traveler! I’m… I’m… I don’t know what to do!” She looks over to him. 

The Traveler takes her hand, but remains silent.

“The whole thing with Fjord… It, well it hurt, and now I double guess all of my feelings, and my… well… I don’t know if I…”

“You don’t want history to repeat itself.”

“Yeah.”

“You shouldn’t double guess your own feelings.”

“But what if I am not enough.”

“You are always enough. I wouldn’t have chosen you if you weren’t enough. If someone thinks differently, they are not enough and don’t deserve you.”

Jester looks back to him. “But”

“Nope”

“Fjord stopped listening to me, trusting my judgement… I couldn’t bare it if… Traveler, Caleb has always treated me like a valued member, never disregarded my opinion… or me, he has always taken me seriously. I’d be crushed to loose that…”

The traveler squeezes her hand, “If he has always valued your opinion, he is a smart man, and smart men do not see women like you and push them away. Either way, Jester, you don’t know until you know.”

Jester nods at him and he smiles. 

“I am always close, always nearby. We should talk more, but…” 

Jester watches as he looks up and turns to look in the same direction. 

“We will not be alone for long.” He releases her hand. 

She no longer feels his presence as Caleb walks into view. She still glances back, hoping her god is still beside her, but he’s not. 

“Jester?” Caleb speaks into the silence. 

She looks back at him. He is standing still in the doorway, Frumpkin meowing at his feet. His eyes are a bit wide and he keeps looking around the room. 

“Caleb?”

“Is… is everything ok?” Calebs eyebrows are drawn together. 

“Yes.”

Caleb nods, “Frumpkin came to get me. He was howling at me and trying to get me to follow him, here. I thought… I thought something might have been wrong.”

Jester smiles, “Oh, I was talking to the Traveler, he stopped by, I haven’t gotten to really talk to him in a while, we were catching up.”

Caleb looks around again, “IS… he… Hello? Traveler?”

Jester smiles at his attempt, “I think he left when he heard you coming.”

Caleb’s stance relaxes. He takes a step forward, then stops, “Jester, I … I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“Thank you Caleb, I’m fine. I was headed to bed.” An awkward feeling fills the space between them. She lets it, until it becomes almost unbearable and then says, “I don’t think Frumpkin likes the Traveler much. He hissed at him when he was being petted by him.”

This seems to surprise Caleb, “He pet Frumpkin?”  
She nods. 

Caleb looks down at Frumpkin who is now quiet and sitting between his feet, cleaning himself. “Well,… Frumpkin doesn’t like most… People… I’m sure it wasn’t personal.”

Jester laughs. 

Caleb smiles and starts to walk away. 

“Caleb?”

Caleb stops, “Jester?”

Jester takes a deep breath she feels her heart pounding, “Do you… trust me?”

Caleb turns to face her, “Jester?”

Jester looks down and chews on her lips. 

Caleb walks closer, “Of coarse I trust you. Jester, what is this about?”

“Is there something that could… change your mind… or opinion of me?”

Caleb kneels before her, positioning himself so he can look her in the eye while her head is down. His face is covered with concern. He reaches out to touch her, but then stops mid motion. He pulls his hands back. “What’s wrong. Did… did the traveler?”

“No, the Traveler didn’t do or say anything… I…” She sighs and thinks. Caleb looks so worried, his face is so close. Would he recoil if she kissed him? “I want to tell you something, but I’m scared you’ll hate me.”

Caleb’s face softens and a small ghost of a smile graces his lips, “I could never hate you.”

Jester looks at him. How does she tell him? She can’t make herself form the words, “I…” She starts. He is so close, looking at her intently. ‘you don’t know until you know.’ She thinks and before she has the chance to change her mind, she darts into his space and places a quick, chaste kiss on his lips and darts back. She watches him, never breaking eye contact. 

Seconds pass. Her heart brakes with each one. 

Caleb’s face is blank. He blinks. He is looking at her, but not really seeing her. His face turns pink and he tilts his head, as if looking for something in her face. Her heart speeds up. She is sure he is going to tell her it was a mistake, she shouldn’t have kissed him. She feels her tears start welling in her eyes. “Caleb…” she starts but is cut off by Caleb's lips on hers. Kissing.

Caleb’s kissing her! His hand has made it to the back of her head, steading her, and his lips are gentle. 

She leans into him, returning his kiss and putting her arms around his neck, pulling him back to her. She opens her mouth and nibbles on his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth, licking it. She hears him moan as he leans into her and opens his mouth. He steadies himself with an arm around her waist. 

She smiles into their kisses, he’s kissing her! It feels amazing! Better than she thought it would. She scoots closer to him, perched on the edge of her chair and lets her hands slip into his hair, her tongue slip into his mouth and moans into his heat. 

His tongue meets hers and he makes a quiet growl. He pulls away, resting his forehead on hers. “Jester” he whispers in the small space between them.

She catches her breath, “Caleb?” She says and places another kiss on his lips. She scratches her nails against his scalp and he keens into her touch. She gives his hair a little tug making him moan deeply. 

“Liebling, if you keep doing that… I.. “ His speech dissolves into another moan as she lightly pulls on his hair again. 

Jester smiles and looks at him, “Liebling?”

Caleb regains his composure and smiles at her, “Ja.” he says tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear, “It means, ‘loved one’, uhhh ‘darling' in common.”

Jester feels herself melt as she pulls him to her and kisses him again. 

He melts into her as well, but pushes her back into her chair, bracing himself on the arms as he stands. He then pulls away a little, leaning over her. “you keep distracting me.” He smiles

She traces her fingers along his bare arms and it elicits a full body shiver from him. 

He gives her a breathy laugh, “Why…. what…” He takes a deep breath, “you worried I wouldn’t trust you…. Is this….” He gestures between them, “why?”

Jesters fingers still and she looks down.

Caleb tilts her face up to his. 

Jester’s eyes close at the contact. She reopens them and soaks in Caleb’s blue. “Uhh,” she blinks, “I didn’t know how to tell you… and… well, I didn’t wan you to push me away if you didn’t feel the same…” 

Caleb caresses her cheek and she leans into his touch, “I doubt there was ever a time I could have pushed you away. Before I knew it, you were already… a permanent.”

She looks at him and believes him, “But…”

He smiles a sad smile. “I… I never… said anything because…” he sighs, “Ohh Jester, I am not a good man.”

She opens her mouth to reply, but stops when he places his finger on her lips, 

“Please, Jester, let me…” He caresses her lips, but keeps it there as a reminder. “I am not a good man, but I am too selfish and weak to… stop…this… I don’t ever want to hurt you, but I want you, more than almost anything in this world.” His gaze is so gentle, it makes her weak at the knees. She is glad she is already sitting, she is not sure if she would be able to stay upright. 

Caleb closes his eyes for a second, then reopens them and continues. “I don’t deserve you, Jester. But I will try. That is all I can promise, to try to become the man you deserve.”

Jester and Caleb stare each other in the eyes. Jester thinks about what Caleb said and is ok with it. Sure, he hates himself, but not enough to distance her and she can help him love himself one day. They can battle whatever demons he has together, They already have defeated so many demons, what is a few more? 

Jester gets a wicked idea and smiles against his finger, then opens her mouth allowing it to enter, then closes around him, sucking. 

A full body jolt goes through Caleb, and he curses. 

Jester smirks and lets him go. She makes her eyes wide and innocent, “Everything ok there Caleb?” She looks up at him though her eyelashes. 

Caleb is panting, “You might just be the death of me…”

“But what a way to go.” She finishes as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. She licks at his lips and looks him in the eye, “I want you Caleb, NOW. We can talk and argue about your worthiness later, hopefully entwined, naked, and sated,” She stays like that frozen, waiting for him to decide. She needs the decision to be his, she has clearly stated her desire. 

Caleb’s pupils are blown and he looks at her like he is starving and she is a full coarse banquet filled with the most exquisite foods. Jester likes being looked at like that. She licks her lips and Caleb’s eyes follow the movement. 

He licks his own, “That… that I can do.” And he kisses her. The kiss takes her breath away, and she clings to him. She drinks up his attention and his kisses are setting her on fire.

He is pressing himself into her, pushing her back against the chair. Her arms wrap around his back and she moans into the kiss as his hands travel down her rib cadge and around her waist. 

She raises one leg and wraps it around his waist. He pulls back. 

“Jester… we should..” He kisses her, “Not do this…” he kisses her again, “here…” and he starts kissing down her neck. 

Almost all though is pulled from her brain with his hands and his kisses. She wills her brain to function. They should move. This room is far too public for their first.. her first time. 

“Your room” she gasps out

The kisses stop and she feels him nods against her neck. “Ja” he breaths against her.

They de-tangle themselves enough to stand. They slowly make their way towards Caleb’s room. It would have been faster, but they couldn’t stop touching, groping, or kissing. They finally make it to the door and she pulls him to her, The door at her back. She wraps one leg around him, pulling him closer with her leg. She moans feeling him hard against her. He pushes more fully against her his breath catching in his throat. She hears him scrambling for the door knob and un-tucks his shirt. She worms her hands under his shirt and he growls as she rakes her nails down his back. He looks at her. 

“Do that again.” He tells her.

She does, adding more pressure and he moans, bracing his arms on either side of her. His whole body shivers against her. He opens his eyes and looks her in the eye, she smirks at him as her tail turns the door knob and they fall into the room. She catches him only to slam him against the other side of the door. He grunts and delves into her kisses. 

She grabs his wrists and pins them tot he door. He pushes against the constraint and moans. “Jester.”

“Is this?”

Caleb looks at her and nods, “Yes, Jester, Your strength…” he moans. “Gods, I could get lost in it.” He arches off the wall and she presses herself against him, pinning him. He moans again and looks at her adoringly. “Yes… maybe not tonight… requires… conversation, but Yes.”

Jester kisses him and nods, “Probably a good idea.” She releases him and steps backward into his room. 

For a moment Caleb stands exactly how he was before she released him. A trickle of pleasure rolls down her spine at this. She licks her lips and watches his shiver, ‘a conversation indeed.’ She thinks and smiles. 

“Caleb, come kiss me.”

He pulls himself away form the wall and walks over to her, cupping the back of her neck and her waist, pulling her in and kissing her deeply. They part, and she doesn’t know why, but she says “That’s good Caleb,” and he shivers against her.

“Anything you wish” he says into her skin. 

She leans back and caresses his face. She grips the edge of his shirt and lifts it over his head, discarding it somewhere behind them. 

His hands trail down her back when his shirt’s off. He unties her corset strings and her skirt’s fastening. She takes the corset off the rest of the way, and her skirt pools around her feet. He kisses her neck and whispers into her ear, “yes?”

“Yes” She says back, and knows she has never been more sure in her life. 

“Yes” He agrees. 

They kiss, hands roaming.

She backs him up against his bed and he falls back on it. She lifts her shift over her head revealing her body and Caleb gasps. 

“Jester, you are beautiful.” He says sitting up and reaching for her. 

She leans over him, kissing him. Her hands are planted on both sides of him, and she leans, deepening the kiss. 

His hands reach up and fondle her breasts making her moan and arch her back. Caleb kisses down her neck and pinches her nipples. She stands, stretching her back and mewls when he attaches his mouth to her nipple, sucking and nipping at it. Jester entangles her fingers in his hair and reaches one arm around her, grasping her butt and pulling her forward. 

Jester giggles and moans when he switches breasts. She stands there, fingers in his hair, enjoying the small sparks of pleasure he is sending though her. She feels her groin pulse and she drops her head back in a sigh. 

Caleb smiles and peppers her chest and belly in kisses as he pulls her to him. He makes sure her legs are one either side of him as he pulls her to kneel on the bed as he scoots back and lies down. His hands are on her ass, guiding her to straddle his face, and she goes, trusting him completely. 

His arms wrap around her thighs as she kneels above him. She can feel her wetness trailing down her thighs and only has a moment to self conscious before he noses at her folds, opening them, and swiping his tongue in, laving at her from below. She arches back as he works his tongue around her, nibbles at her lips, thrusts his tongue into her, circles her clit with either his tongue or his nose. 

Pleasure courses through her and she feels herself settle down a little further onto his face. 

He moves his attentions to her clit, lapping at it, then sucking on it. She moans and grabs her breasts for something to hold onto, twisting at her nipples at sending more spikes of pleasure though her. 

She tries to focus on staying upright as he slowly takes her apart. He releases her right when she starts to see stars, and she whines, leaning forward. He kisses her thighs and sucks on her labia. 

She braces herself on her arms, leaning forward over him as he takes her clit back into his mouth and sucks hard. She moans and starts to make small movements, grinding her pelvis into his face. He moans beneath her and releases her thighs. He keeps sucking and licking at her and she feels her self start to tighten, to coil. She moans, she is so close. 

Caleb takes one finger and slides it into her. She is so wet, there is almost no stretch, but she feels him. He adds a second finger, thrusting them in and out and she groans, trying to match his fingers with her hips, trying to thrust back on his fingers as he sucks on her. She is coiled so tightly. A litany of moans and groans comes from her and she is too gone to care. 

He adds a third finger and bends them towards her belly button and she explodes. A scream of pleasure leaves her lips and it takes everything she has to not collapse on Caleb's face. 

The waves of pleasure are rolling through her as he wraps his other hand around her and flips them over. He re-seals his mouth and continues to suck. His fingers continue thrusting in and out of her and she is convulsing on the bed. Soon another orgasm overtakes her and she screams again. She feels her inner walls clamping down around Caleb's fingers and clutches for him. She gets a hold of his hair and pulls him up to her and he kisses the pants and moans from her mouth and slows his thrusts to an easy roll of his wrist.

Her hands clutch at him, one of her hands is entangling in his hair, keeping his mouth on hers, tasting herself on him. The other is clutching at his bicep as he works her over. She brakes away from his kiss, “Caleb, I… can’t… tooo sensitive right now… Uhhhh” and he stills his movements and kisses her face. 

She lies there, enjoying a bit of the afterglow as he kisses her face, caresses her legs. 

She comes back to herself fully and he is still kissing her neck, massaging her breasts, and caressing her. She smiles at him and kisses him. 

She allows her hands to roam his body and realizes his pants are still very much there. She tries to pull them down, but she is not in the right position. She makes a very disgruntled noise and Caleb laughs. 

“You’re not spent?” He asks her

“Caleb, I said I wanted you, and that means all of you. We cannot lie here naked and satiated if you’re still hard.” 

He slowly removes himself from her and stands. He removes his pants and she licks her lips as he releases himself. She wants that man’s cock in her. Whether it is in her mouth or her cunt, she doesn’t care. Fuck, he could probably put it in her ass and she would say thank you. It’s almost perfect, and it’s hers now. 

She slowly sits up and reaches for him. He moves closer to her with a little breathy laugh and she gathers the precum from the tip with her finger. She looks him in the eyes as she sticks her finger in her mouth, tasting him. It’s not good, per se, but it’s not bad either. She moans around her finger and delights at Caleb's blissed expression.

“Do you want to fuck me or my mouth?” She asks him. 

He grunts and his cock twitches. “Jester…” 

“What? I thought it was an acceptable question.”

He laughs, “It is… just more forward then I was expecting… I don’t know why.”

She laughs at that and scoots closer. Reaching for him. 

He allows himself to be pulled in closer. She kisses his chest, tweaks his nipples, kisses his belly, his hips and looks up at him. 

“Hmm?”

His hands are in her hair and she kisses his hips again. When he doesn’t answer, she smirks and palms her own breasts and surrounds his cock with her breasts. She squeezes them together around his cock and drags them along it. 

“Scheisse.” He curses as he bends a little bracing himself on her shoulders. “I should have known you would be creative.”

Jester laughs, “You didn’t say, so I had to be.”

He moans and grabs her wrists, stilling her movements. “That is more than lovely, but I am close already. It’s been far too long.”

Jester locks eyes with him and lowers her mouth to the head of his penis, opening her mouth and sucking on it. He curses again as his hips hitch a little. She hums around the head and closes his eyes in bliss. She releases him with a pop. 

“My mouth or my cunt Caleb?”

“I don’t have anything to stop pregnancy… your mouth.”

Jester is more than happy with that and moves him to lie back down on the bed. She snuggles up to him, lying on her side, and spits in her hands. She trails her spit along him, mixing with his precum and starts sucking on him again, this time loosely stroking the rest of him with her hand. 

She allows herself to spit and drool all over his cock as she bobs her head. It’s easier the wetter he is and she enjoys all the happy little sounds he is making. She cups his balls lightly and kisses up the shaft before descending on his cock as much as she can, then coming up for air and stroking him while she sucks on the head. 

She idly wonders if there is a spell to make him taste like a lollipop. This would be more fun for her if there was. She makes a mental note to ask the Traveler. She bobs her head and her hand faster. He moans above her, arching off the bed. 

“Jester… I’m going to…. cum” he warns her and pats at her thigh in warning.

She redoubles her efforts, cupping his balls and going as deep as she can. He hits the back of her throat and she gags a little. She feels tears start welling in her eyes and backs off of him. Her grip tightens and she sucks hard on the tip and that is it. He arches off the bed sending spurts of cum down her throat. 

She cannot swallow it all fast enough and backs her mouth off before she chokes. He cums across her and across himself as she strokes her hands up and down him until his orgasm is spent and he is soft in her hands. She looks to him, smiling. 

He smiles at her and reaches for her. She goes to him, and he kisses her. They kiss until they are both sticky with drying cum. 

“We made a mess.” Caleb says, still holding her. 

Jester giggles and plays with the drying sticky cum that is across her chest. “We did and it was well worth the mess.”

Caleb laughs, full bodied and it is the first time Jester has ever heard him laugh like that. It was really nice. “It really was Jester, no complaints at all. If anything, you have me questioning if you are actually a goddess.”

Jester laughs with him and cuddles him. He kisses her forehead. 

“I have a surprise and it’s the perfect time to show it to you.”

“You do!!” 

Caleb says a few words and waves his hands and she watches as all the mess is lifted and discarded. 

“Caleb! You learned Prestidigitation!!”

“You kept complaining that I didn’t know it.”

She hugs him and he laughs again. “Thank you!”

He cuddles her in his arms, and kisses the top of her head, “You are more than welcome, liebling.”

They lie there, falling asleep in each others arms. A thought hits Jester, and she asks sleepily, “Caleb?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think prestidigitation could make your cock tastes like a lollipop?”

Caleb almost chokes as his eyes open to look at her. He thinks, “I don’t know… maybe?”

Jester cuddles deeper into him, “I think we should try it a bit later… it could be fun.”

Caleb settles and hugs her to him, closing his eyes, “I think you are right, it really could be.” He kisses the top of her head again and they fall asleep.


End file.
